HOW TO TELL YOU
by Ruki Kyouya Gokudera
Summary: Akan kuberitahu, 3 cara untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang yang tak mungkin jadi milikmu. 3 cara terindah untuk menikmati cinta yang mustahil.


**Author's Note: Maaf karena fic yang sebelumnya terlalu banyak typo.. *membungkuk ala Sena*. Makasih juga bagi yang sudah bersedia review. Fic kali ini akan jarang typo-nya, kok (maybe?)…**

**Warning: sho-ai, chara death, OOC, dll**

**EYESHIELD 21**

**By: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**HOW TO TELL YOU**

**By: Mikan Natsukane**

CHAPTER 1: FIRST STEP, IT IS CHANCE

"Baiklah, ini mulai tidak lucu." Gumam Riku kesal. Rahangnya mengeras, dahinya mengeryit, tatapan mata hijaunya menyorot kearah meja belajarnya.

Bisa dibilang bukan meja belajarnya. Melainkan benda yang beberapa menit lalu berada diatasnya. Benda itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Kaleng minuman yang isinya tinggal separuh yang tengah direngkuh jemarinya diremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Oke. Tenang, Riku. Kalau kau mencarinya sekali lagi dengan benar, pasti earphone itu akan ketemu.." lagi-lagi Riku menggumam. Ia menyentakkan kaleng digenggamannya ke atas meja belajar sehingga beberapa tetes isinya membasahi telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya. Namun, sepertinya ia tak peduli.

Mau tak mau, Riku harus kembali memicingkan matanya. Menelusuri setiap celah meja belajar itu. Mencari jejak hilangnya sang earphone disela-sela buku yang tertata rapi diatasnya.

Riku sama sekali tak berniat mencari di tempat-tempat lainyang berkemungkinan ia menaruh earphone-nya. Ia yakin betul, tak kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, earphone itu ia letakkan diatas meja belajar, disamping buku geografinya.

"Ukh!" Riku menggeram, tangan kirinya menjambak-jambak juntaian rambut putihnya. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang tak lagi mengait menandakan semakin panasnya siang hari itu baginya.

Tangan kanannya sibuk mengutak-atik tumpukan buku-bukunya. Alisnya semakin turun, puluhan tetes peluh semakin membanjiri tubuhnya. Tak ditemukannya tanda-tanda keberadaan earphone tersebut.

Mungkin karena jengkel, ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman lagi dari lemari es-nya di dapur.

'Maaf, bukan maksudku membuatmu kesal. Tapi, mengertilah…'

Ketika Riku kembali ke kamarnya, alangkah kesalnya ia ketika mendapati earphone-nya berada di antara selipan kamus bahasa Inggrisnya.

Jangan tanya mengapa Riku sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat peristiwa hilangnya-barang-barangnya-lalu-muncul-kembali-di-tempat-yang-tak-terduga tersebut. Memang, semenjak sekembalinya 'orang itu' ke pangkuan Ynag Maha Kuasa sekitar empat hari yang lalu, banyak hal terjadi yang membuat Riku sedikit risih beristirahat di kamarnya.

'Mengertilah.. kumohon. Sadari.. sadarilah, bahwa aku ada disini, Riku..'

Kepergian orang itu empat hari lalu memang telah membuat Riku kehilangan separuh daya hidupnya. Kepergian orang yang telah menempati sudut hatinya sejak lama itu membuat Riku gelap mata, tak percaya dan tak menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia.

Riku tertunduk lemas di kursi meja belajarnya. Earphone yang baru ditemukannya tadi ia sisipkan di daun telinganya. Jemarinya menekan serentetan tombol ponsel-nya. Ia memilih menu "Audio Player" untuk mendengarkan musik.

Suara harmonis biola merdu melantun tak lama setelah jemari Riku menekan tombol "Play". Namun, ia terkesiap sejenak dan mematikan jalannya lagu itu sebelum sang penyanyi berkoar. Riku tak sampai hati mendengarkan lirik lagu itu.

Lensa emerald itu kini tertutup kelopak. Riku menarik napas dalam-dalam secara perlahan. Berusaha untuk tenang. Mecoba menutupi kepedihannya dikala ia memutar kembali memori tentang orang itu. Memori yang tersimpan penuh dalam deretan lirik lagu tadi.

Angin musim gugur semilir mengalir lembut. Membelai dedaunan merangas merah di ranting pohon. Kerapuhannya membuat angin itu dapat dengan mudah membawanya terbang tak menentu. Terombang-ambing di area pemakaman sore itu.

Tangan terbalut kulit coklat terang milik Riku menyusup kedalam saku celana abu-abu panjang-nya. Kepala putihnya menunduk lesu. Matanya terpejam pula. Lagi-lagi ia tak sampai hati melihat nama yang terukir di batu nisan di hadapannya.

'KOBAYAKAWA SENA'

Riku mendengus pasrah. Ia mendongak, matanya menatap nanar pada langit yang mulai bertahtakan siluet jingga. Dimantapkan olehnya hati kecilnya. Ditatapnya nisan itu dengan segenap keraguannya. Sadarlah ia betapa berharganya waktu saat orang itu tak lagi disisinya.

'Untuk apa kau jauh-jauh kesini, Riku? Ketahuilah.. aku selalu ada denganmu..'

Tak henti-hentinya Riku merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk segala kebodohan dan keangkuhannya. Rasa menyesal membuat seakan kaki-kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut putih itu kini tersungkur dihadapan nisan seorang Kobayakawa Sena.

"Aku sama sekali.. tidak tenang, Sena.." gumam Riku pilu. Ia berharap gumamannya dapat terdengar oleh Sena. Ingin pula Riku memukul wajahnya sendiri sebagai bentuk hukuman karena puluhan kali kesempatan telah ia sia-siakan.

Hembusan ringan angin sore yang ramah semakin menambah suasana sendu disekitar makam disamping pohon tua itu. Riku meremas daun-dau merah yang berserakan disekitarnya dan melemparnya sembarang kemudian. Emosinya benar-benar kacau.

'Tidak. Jangan begitu.. kau tahu, Riku? Tuhan masih berbaik hati..'

"Dinginnya.." Riku menggumam sambil bergidik. Kedua tangannya saling menggosok satu sama lain. Sekitar dua puluh menit lalu ia meninggalkan pemakaman.

Riku lebih memilih berjalan kaki dibanding naik kendaraan. Matanya bias lebih puas memandangi setiap sudut jalan kota Tokyo itu. Tidak sedikit tempat diantaranya menyimpan memori tentangnya dan Sena dulu.

Langkah Riku terhenti sejenak katika ia merasakan hawa aneh di atmosfir di sekelilingnya. Dingin. Berbeda dengan dingin yang tadi. Dingin namun hangat. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lalu merambat sampai lengannya yang tertutup kemeja hitam panjangnya.

'Rasakan.. aku.. ada disampingmu..'

Untuk sesaat, Riku menoleh tak percaya kearah kirinya. Ia memang tak mendapati siapapun disana, namun Riku yakin betul bahwa ada yang menggandeng tangannya barusan. Riku semacam merasakan hawa 'keberadaan' saat itu.

Sedetik kemudian Riku menggeleng pelan. Tak percaya sekaligus mengusir segala pemikiran tak masuk akal di otaknya. Menyangkal keberadaan sosok disampingnya yang telah kehabisan waktu.

Malam itu, Riku terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. Puluhan tanda tanya bersarang di kepalanya. Karena itu juga ia masih terjaga walau malam sudah cukup larut. Ia tak bisa tidur. Hanya bisa melamun. Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng pelan, berusaha tak memedulikan hal aneh tadi.

'takk..'

Riku melirik kearah meja belajarnya. Pena berwarna coklat terjatuh dari atas meja. Tapi, ia tidak peduli.

'srakk'

"Kau mulai menyebalkan. Lagipula, kau itu siapa?" tangan Riku terjulur mengambil buku yang baru saja terjatuh. Sesaat setelah gumamannya tadi, jatuh pula selembar kertas dari dalam selipan buku tadi. Ia-pun membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

'Kimi to deaeta no wa kitto guuzen janai..  
Itsu no manika sonna fuu ni omoeteta..  
Dokomade mo tsuduku bokura no tabiji..'

Kertas itu kembali dilipat oleh Riku. Ia tak sanggup membaca lirik lagu ini lebih jauh. Kini, ia lebih memilih dibandingkan jika ia harus memikirkan lagu itu lebih dari ini.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

Author's Note: Maaf kalo disini masih ada typo-nya. Aku kalo ngetik selalu buru-buru sih.. Gomen… MIND TO REVIEW…..?


End file.
